


Octopath Traveler plus Two

by Howlofthewolf



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlofthewolf/pseuds/Howlofthewolf
Summary: The story of the Eight Travelers get two additional members: Wolf, a mysterious Ronin with blood magic runes etched into his skin and a penchant for intimidation, and Yuki, a Ninja who prefers to negotiate her way out of trouble.





	1. Prologue: Betrayed, Forgotten, Abandoned.

**Author's Note:**

> So now... I've decided to try something new. I've been playing Octopath Traveler for a while, so I decided now was the time to try and write a fanfic about it. However, this time, we're adding a twist to it. Two additional adventurers. We'll discover them as we go on.

Darkness… Darkness… Sweet Darkness…

Okami Takeshi kept his eyes closed as the mage etched the runes into his skin. He gritted his teeth with each movement of the magic quill as blood magic was imbued into his arm. He growled as the magic flowed through his veins.

“Are you done?” He asked, opening his eyes as he looked at the mage, “I have to leave… my ship… I need to get to it.” 

“Almost.” The mage said, “Just one more moment, my young lord.” 

“Not a lord anymore, Hikaru.” Takeshi said sharply, “I need to get to to Orsterra. Only then… can our legacy survive…” 

The mage pulled away the quill.

“All done.” Hikaru said, just as the door was knocked on, “Damn, they found us!”

“Through the back, now!” Takeshi hissed, the two of them running down into the trapdoor, and down into the city tunnels.

“Never thought this was how we became ronin.” Hikaru said as they splashed through the dirty water of the sewers, seeing torches behind them “Oh gods, I think they’re coming into the sewers.” 

“Bastards must’ve had an informant.” Takeshi growled, “Can you hold them off?” 

“I can. Get out of here, old friend. I’ll link up with you when or if I can.” Hikaru said, “Good luck.” 

“Just survive.” Takeshi said, “Don’t come for me…”

And with that, Takeshi ran.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The port hadn’t been a long ways away, and within minutes, Takeshi was away from his home. He looked back, and saw the fire blazing, smoke pouring into the sky.

“Goodbye…” He said. He closed his eyes. No longer would he be Okami Takeshi. Now…. he was just Wolf….


	2. We shall become the Hunten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, the Woodlands have my favorite music of the game, so we're starting there.

"Wolf, Waken up, we needen to go hunten."

"Five more minutes." Wolf growled, "H'aanit, you know I'm not an early riser."

"Linde, thou knoweth what needst to be done." The huntress said, her snow leopard getting up into Wolf's bed, and gently nudging the Ronin off his bed.

"OOOOF!!!!" The warrior groaned, moaning in pain at the sudden impact with the wooden floor, "You suck."

"Thou knowest the rules. Thou liven with us, thou hunten with us." H'aanit said, smiling as Linde padded over to Wolf and begin to lick his face.

"Ugh... you're worse then Z'aanta." Wolf muttered, trying to push the snow leopard away, only to start scratching the same beast behind the ears, "Alright, just let me get ready. Linde, you are a naughty cat."

Linde simply let loose a roar, an acknowledgement of what he had said. Wolf smiled, and gently ruffled the fur on the ruff of the big cat's neck. As much as the cat annoyed him sometimes, he had to admit, she was freaking adorable when she wanted to be. Grabbing his sword and bow, he felt his sleeves ride up, and looked down at his arms. He saw the scars, and closed his eyes as memories filled his mind.

"Wolf... are thou crying?" H'aanit asked, causing Wolf to open his eyes.

"No... just... memories." He said, a slight quiver in his voice, "Let's go."

\----------------------------------------------------

It had been a year since either Wolf or H'aanit had seen Z'aanta, with only a single letter from Stonegard. In that time, the two of them had been hunting for the village of S'warkii, and had grown quite close. However, Wolf still remained distant. As they hunted that morning, H'aanit noticed that Wolf had become even more distant than usual.

"Something on thou's mind?" She asked, "Thou seemeth distracted."

"Just thinking of my homeland." He said, "Focus on the hunt, H'aanit. Don't want to go hungry, now do we?"

"You speaketh true, my friend." H'aanit smiled, sending out Linde to track any nearby prey.

\----------------------------------------------------

Walking back to S'warkii, Wolf carried a large deer over his shoulders, H'aanit carrying a boar with Linde's help.

"Looks like the village'll be eating well for a few days." He grinned at her.

"Aye, that we shall." She said, returning the grin, "Tellen me, what is with the scars that adornen your arms?" 

"Oh, you saw those, did you?" Wolf sighed, "I thought I hid those a bit better. A friend carved those runes into my skin to give me access to certain magical abilities. It's a bit of a darker side of the arcane, but... not one that's totally harmful if used right. Haven't had the need to use them yet, though." 

"With luck, thou will never needen to." H'aanit said, "Admittedly, such abilities might proven useful. Monsters are becomen more and more common by the day." 

"Speaking of monsters, isn't it your turn to train the new hunters?" Wolf asked, with H'aanit nodding in response. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, next chapter will be interesting. But first, I need to finish this one.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, to write the first chapter. And you might be shocked where Wolf ends up first. Let's see now...
> 
> I'd love for everyone who read this to rate and review, maybe share this with some friends. That's not required, but greatly appreciated!


End file.
